


Touch

by Somethingorwhatever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I touch you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a longer blurb but not by that much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

It was early, he was tired, and he had the pleasure of waking up to an empty spot next to him.

At first, he just laid there, wondering where on Earth she could be until he heard water running in the bathroom. Then he realized that he must’ve just missed her by a couple minutes. 

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he ran a hand through his knotted hair, and walked into the bathroom. Seeing her standing in front of the mirror, wiping her face, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to the back of neck. He then began to brush his teeth, not even noticing that she was cowering away from him, clutching a towel to her body. 

“Babe? What’s wr-” He trailed off, his eyes going wide and his toothbrush falling into the running water in the sink. 

Right there was his girlfriend whom he had never seen naked, standing in front him, clutching a towel for dear life and she was most likely naked behind the towel. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” He flushed bright pink and quickly placed a hand over his eyes, turning off the faucet with the other. Then everything fell quiet, the only sound being that of their breathing. “I really am sorry. I-” He fumbled for the right words. After a moment, he heard her giggle nervously and speak. 

“It’s alright baby, really. We’ve been together for awhile, yeah?” She said. “So you can uncover your eyes. It’s fine.”

“Really?” He asked, wanting to make sure that she’d be comfortable with it. 

“Yes baby. Really.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “Just remember that I’ve never had a proper relationship before, so this is all new to me and I’m rambling now. Sorry.” She giggled, most likely shaking her head at herself. “So go ahead babe, you can uncover your eyes.”

“Okay. I’m uncovering my eyes now.” He warned her, lowering his hand slowly. When his eyes were fully uncovered, his breathing hitched and his body froze. 

There she was, his girlfriend, standing naked in front of him, wringing her hands in front of her and looking at him wide, expectant eyes. “Just don’t laugh, yeah?” She said. He winced visibly and took a step towards her.  
 “Baby I would never ever laugh at you.” He told her. “Never, okay?” She stared at him for a moment, looking into his eyes deeply. 

“Okay.” She muttered timidly. 

“You’re beautiful baby. Gorgeous.” He mumbled, reaching up to cup her face. He watched as she blushed quietly, lowering her eyes. He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. He watched her face closely for a moment before speaking.  
“Can I do something?” He asked her. Her eyes flew back up to him and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“What?” She asked, seeming hesitant.

“Can I touch you?” He asked. She tilted her head and stared at him, most likely in thought. 

“Touch how?” She questioned. 

“Let me show you.” He said. He looked deeply into her eyes and watched as they slowly closed as he lowered his lips to hers. 

The kiss was slow, but passionate, his tongue pushing her lips apart and into her mouth. She groaned into the kiss as his hands gripped her waist tightly and pulled her closely to him. Her fingers curled into his shirt and his hands slowly traveled down over her bottom, pinching it gently. She gasped and broke off the kiss, revealing her neck to him and letting him attach his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping lightly on her skin. 

“Oh my god.” She moaned lowly, causing him to smirk against her skin. He slowly placed his hands on the backs of her thighs, gripping them tightly and pulling them up around his waist. He turned and placed her on the bathroom counter, his lips still attached to her neck. 

“I’ve been wanting to touch you for forever baby.” He whispered, watching her eyes widen as her chest heaved up and down as she tried to regulate her breathing. 

He moved in between her legs and placed his hands on her stomach, slowly moving them upwards until they touched her breasts. She gasped again and sighed heavily as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. 

“Oh my...” She breathed as he placed sloppy kisses down her chest and in between her breasts. Watching her closely, he wrapped his lips around one of her pink, taut nipples and sucked on it gently. She inhaled sharply and moaned loudly, her eyes shutting. He fondled her other breast with his free hand and enjoyed hearing her moans and sighs of pleasure. 

Before she got too close to her high, he retracted his touch, smiling when she frowned slightly and whimpered. 

“Relax baby. I’m not done yet.” He whispered as he lowered his lips to her, kissing her slowly. He placed a hand on her stomach and slowly moved it downwards until it was just her sex. He thread his fingers through the curly hair that resided there before gently tracing a finger down her slit. She gasped from the contact and struggled to control her breathing as he placed his thumb on her clit. 

“Oh...” She moaned, her eyes screwing shut and her thighs clamping around his body tightly. She threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as he circled the sensitive bud. Soon, she could feel a deep burning in her core that was soon about to be released. 

“I, uh, oh...” And she came beautifully and gracefully to him, his name leaving her mouth followed by a series of pants and sighs. 

As she floated down from her high, he gingerly wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her head. “That’s how I wanna touch you.” He mumbled in her ear. She giggled and buried her face into his shoulder. 

“Well if that’s touching, then that’s perfectly fine with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry about typos)


End file.
